Recuerdos
by Member Unknow
Summary: Sigo bloqueada, pero ya se desbloqueo tantito, Mi Koushiro Yamato, puedes leer y gracias por la ayudadota :D


Se escucha el repicar de la campanas de la iglesia, dentro, se oyen llantos, lamentos, gritos llenos de dolor y tristeza, en el centro hay un feretro rodeado de flores de todo tipo, al lado, se puede ver la silueta de un jovena una distancia de un metro, su rostro denota mucha tristeza, de pronto dijo:  
  
Matt: he aqui mi presencia pues he prometido, que venia a verte aunque estuviera aflijido, cojistes el camino de la separacion, y tu no sabes como eso afecta a mi corazon, dios mio ayudame y nunca permitas, que mi alma se destroze con esta visita, mi mujer no me escucha estando alla acostada, no me mira no me abraza no me dice nada, culpa tengo yo por no cumplir con mis promesas, haciendote pasar muchos dias de tristeza, porque no me di cuenta que ya actuaba muy mal, ahora el remordimiento me quiere matar, hombre al fin donde quiera que me paro, las lenguas me persiguen cuando formo mi relajo, y asi sucesivamente pude perder, la gente habla sin parar sin tan siquiera saber, pero ya es tarde ya escojistes tu decision, me abandonastes y asi cumpliste con tu mision, pero yo lucho para que aunque sea pueda sentir y se que muy bien que es imposible pero voy a seguir, mis sentimientos hoy se inclinan a tu vida, mañana buscare un camino a la salida, pues esto me encierra en un circulo vicioso, que me aparta de lo que pudo ser tan hermoso.  
  
Despues, sintio un escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo, sintio como si alguien o algo lo abrazara, sacudio su cabeza para alejar esa idea. De la nada, aparecio una amigen semitransparente, era el cuerpo de una chica, cabellera corta, estaba desnuda y con un par de alas (como Serena en Sailor Moon Stars, cuando peleo contra Galaxia), que al instante clavo su mirada en el joven, al mirarlo, entonaba una suave melodia:  
  
Sora: Me acuerdo cuando te entregaste a mi, me acuerdo como me aferraba yo a ti, me acuerdo los dos soñando en una noche de pasion, no me escuchas no me miras, se remuerde mi corazon. Me acuerdo cuando te entregaste a mi, me acuerdo como me aferraba yo a ti, me acuerdo los dos soñando en una noche de pasion, no me escuchas no me miras, se remuerde mi corazon.  
  
Acto seguido, Matt decide dejar el miedo y acercarse mas al feretro, donde puede ver, a travez del cristal, el cuerpo sin vida de Sora, y con lagrimas en los ojos, le confiesa que siempre la amo.  
  
Matt: Te noto bien palida no eres la misma, te falta la sonrisa que dibuja tu acarisma, te siento muy fria tus labios resecos, inutil te vez y sin faltarte al respeto, pero eso no importa, te amo como eres y nunca sentire lo mismo con otras mujeres, Dios me creo para quererte a ti, yo maldigo el momento en que te perdi, y esta perdida es indudablemente eterna, quisiera inventarme una luz moderna que alumbrara el camino de la felicidad, porque sinceramente no acepto la realidad, un ser humano no es capaz de aguantar este peso, yo sufro me remuerdo y lloro en exceso, si crees que exagero pues lo hago por ti, porque demuestro lo que tu significas para mi.  
  
En el rostro del espiritu de sora, se nota una enorme decepcion, pero a la vez, ternura y amor, nuevamente lo abraza y le vuelve a susurrar algo al oido:  
  
Sora: Me acuerdo cuando te entregaste a mi, me acuerdo como me aferraba yo a ti, me acuerdo los dos soñando en una noche de pasion, no me escuchas no me miras, se remuerde mi corazon. Me acuerdo cuando te entregaste a mi, me acuerdo como me aferraba yo a ti, me acuerdo los dos soñando en una noche de pasion, no me escuchas no me miras, se remuerde mi corazon.  
  
Mas lagrimas salen de los ojos azules de Matt, sus recuerdos surgen desde lo mas profundo de su mente y corazon, recordo todos los momentos maravillosos que pasaron juntos, recordo la primera vez que se conocieron corporalmente y tambien recordo las veces que le fue infiel, entre recuerdos y recuerdos lloraba, mientras todos los presentes lo miraban con odio. Finalmente, le pide perdon.  
  
Matt: Me acuerdo de la brisa que nos acariciaba, pues el viento a nuestra relacion apreciaba, tu pecho junto al mio el calor provocaba y asi por el estilo nuestras almas se entregaban, me acuerdo de la noche en que tu me conocistes, todas las caricias agradables que me hicistes, me acuerdo de todas las palabras que dijiste, diciendome en secreto que el amor si existe, pero con el tiempo el libreto cambio, pues la malicia como siempre pasa se involucro, y yo un ser humano como los demas seres, adopte el punto debil del hombre, mujeres, ya en ese tiempo lo pensaba muy bien, que la pasion por exceso parecia un rehen, te ahogabas en tus lagrimas y en tus sufrimientos, yo no se lo que pasaba con mis sentimientos, luego escuche a todo el mundo decir, que por mi la vida te ibas a destruir, yo no crei en tu palabra te ignore como a un perro,y mirate ahora mañana es tu entierro, metida en esa caja sin poderte mover, todos te lloran y me culpan sin poder comprender, que fue un error no tenia los ojos bien abiertos, mi amor perdoname aunque hayas muerto.  
  
Al escuchar el perdon de los labios de Matt, en el rostro de Sora aparece una sonrisam mientras se aleja cantando la suave melodia, recordando para siempre a su gran amor, se aleja cantando, mientras desaparece en el viento, para siempre.  
  
¿FIN? 


End file.
